


Rooftop

by nanjatte



Series: V no Arashi [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>school, free time, rooftop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

They both still going at each other in front of everyone, well, at least their teammates. Be it at practice or just passing each other in school's hall.

Little did their friends know, those boys could be all lovey-dovey when they're alone, companying each other.

it's free time. Ninomiya Kazunari ran to cafeteria hoping his favorite melon bread hasn't sold out yet. thankfully he got the last one. once again he ran. this time, he headed to the rooftop, someone's waiting.

"hey, did you wait long?" he gave a quick peck on the other boy's cheek.  
"hey, two to three minutes earlier than your lazy ass," Sakurai Sho, yeah, that's his teammate, rival, now? boyfriend.  
"yeah, yeah, you love my ass, though" Nino gave out a smirk. "stretch out your legs, imma use that lap of yours." He patted Sho's knee.

the sound of plastic wrap ripped open. Nino munched his favorite bread. on top of his sight, Sho, as always, reading some book he probably wouldn't know.  
"what are you reading today?" his mouth still full of melon bread.  
"don't you have manners? finish your food first then talk" Sho planted a soft smack on his head. but his left hand stayed there, giving a small stroke to the other.  
"ouch, Natsu? I can only see that character" Nino gulped down, he didn't want to receive another smack.  
"Natsume Souseki. I'm reading his work. It's called _bocchan_. have you heard of it?"  
"surprisingly, yes I have." Sho's sight lingered away from the book now looking at his lover with a smile.  
"I guess even you have read this one, it's one of his popular works after all." he closed the book.

Nino finished up his bread still munching. he suddenly got up and sat on sho's lap. looking at the scenery, Sho couldn't help bring his hand stroking his lover. he though didn't expect the latter to purr so cutely under his touch. Sho pulled Nino to his space giving him a hot kiss. he could taste melon bread's sweetness. Nino's back soon got weak his hand searching for support on Sho's waist. their kiss got interrupted by school's bell.

"our school is such a cock-block" Nino loosen his grip after the kiss broke.  
"I can agree on that. now, let's get back to our class" Sho gave him a quick peck on his lip.


End file.
